crsis on the infinite earths
by spider-boy
Summary: esta vez he decidido dejar el humor de lado y traerles una historia mas seria, los animes de varias dimenciones son reclutados para proteger sus mundos de una extraña amenaza, basado en los comics del mismo nombre crisis en las tierras infinitas


CRISISI ON THE INFINITE EARTHS

EN EL PRINCIPIO SOLOHABIA OBSCURIDAD, UN FRIO Y UNA OBSCURIDDA INFINITOS QUE HACIAN CASI IMPERCEPTIBLE A LA LUZ, PERO LA LUZ COMENSO A AUMENTAR Y EL UNIVERSO SE ESTREMECIO, Y LA OBSCURIDAD DIO UN GRITO TANTO DE DOLOR COMO DE ALIVIO ESE DIA NACIO EL MULTIVERSO, UN MULTIVERSO FORMADO POR MILES DE DIMENCIONES SEPARADAS POR UNA DELGADA LINEA.

ESTE ES EL PLANETA TIERRA Y EN UN MOMENTO QUE ESCAPA A TODA EXPLICACION LOGICA DEJARA DE EXIXTIR.

MILES DE PERSONAS HULLEN DE UN MURO DE ANTIMATERIA, UN MURO QUE LO CONSUME TODO A SU PASO Y ES ENTPNCES CUANDO EL APARECE, ENTRE EL CAOS Y LA CONFUSION UNA FIGURA CON UNA CAPA Y SU ROSTRO CUBIERTO POR UNA CAPUCHA QUIEN CONTEMPLA CON HORROR LA MUERTE DE ESTE MUNDO COMO LO HA HECHO CON TANTOS OTROS-¿Qué NO ENTIENDEN QUE ES INUTIL HUIR? O TAL VEZ SI LO ENTIENDEN PERO AL VER COMO SU MUNDO DESAPARECE NO PUEDEN HACER OTRA COSA PUES ORAR NO ES SUFICIENTE-DICE LA FIGURA ENCAPUCHADA QUIEN CONTINUA OBSERVANDO IMPOTENTENTE LA MUERTE DE ESTE MUNDO-¡¿Por qué HE SIDOMALDECIDO DE ESTA FORMA? ¡¿Por qué DEBO CONTEMPLAR LA MUERTE DE MILLONES DE MUNDOS MIENTARS YO CONTINUO VIVO? ¡PORFAVOR DEJENME MORIR CON ESTE MUNDO Y ACABR MI SUFRIMIENTO¡-GRITA LA FIGURA ENCAPUCHADA QUIEN COMIENZA A DESAPARECER JUSTO ANTES DE QUE LAOBSCURIDAD LO CONSUMA A EL TAMBIEN-NO OTRAVEZ DESAPAREZCO PARA SER TRASNPORTADO A OTRO MUNDO QUE HA DE MORIR PUES ESE EL CASTIGO QUE DEBO DE PAGAR POR MISPECADOS-DICHO ESTO EL ENCAPUCHADO DESAPARECE JUSTO ANTES DE QUE LA OBSCURIDAD LO CONSUMA PERO ESE MUNDO NO CORRIO LA MISMA SUERTE PUES HA DEJADO DE EXISTIR.

PERO EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO EN UN SATELITE QUE PARECE NO ESTAR EN NINGUNA DIMENCION CONOCIDA PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO ESTA EN TODAS LAS DIMENCIONES, UN HOMBRE SENTADO FRENTE A VARIAS PANTALLAS VE COMO OTRO MUNDO DESAPARECE-LA HORA HA LLEGADO SLASH DEBES DARTE PRISA Y REUNIR A LOS QUE HAN DE COMBATIR A MI DOBLE-DICE EL HOMBRE A UN MUCHACHO DE APROXIMADAMENTE 17 AÑOS-¿PERO PORQUE PRESISAMENTE ESTE GRUPO? ¿Por qué NO LLAMAR A LOS MA SPODEROSOS DE CADA UNIVERSO?-PREGUNTA EL JOVEN LLAMADO SLASH-REUNI A ESTE GRUPO PORQUE EL DESTINO DE TODAS LAS DIMENCIONES DEPENDE DE LA COOPERACION Y LA CONFIANSA EN COMPLETOS EXTRAÑOS NO DEBEMOS PERDER MAS TIEMPO MI JOVEN APRENDIZ, LA HORA HA LLEGADO, VE, VE POR LOS HEROES QUE SLAVARAN AL UNIVERSO-DICE EL DESCONOCIDO A SU JOVEN APRENDIZ-COMO DIGA MAESTRO-EL MUCHACHO COIMENZA A CONCENTRAR SU ENERGIA Y DIVIDE TODO SU SER EN VARIOS DUPLICADOS QUE A SU VEZ ATRAVIESAN LAS BARRERAS DEL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO Y VAN EN BUSCA DE LOS ELEGIDOS.

CAPITULO 1: EL LLAMADO

TIERRA C, EN ALGUN LUGAR DE HONG-KONG

UN MUCHACHO DE 17 AÑOS DE EDAD CAMINA SOLO POR LAS CALLES DE HONG-KONG, SUMIDO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS, SU NOMBRE ES SHAORAN LI-SAKURA ¿Por qué LO HICE? ¿Por qué ME PERMITI EL ALEJARME DE TU LADO?-EL MUCHACHO CONTINUA CAMINANDO SIN RUMBO APARENTECUANDO FRENTE A EL APARECE LA FIGURA DE UN MUCHACHO APARENTEMENTE DE SU MISMA EDAD PORTANDO UNA EXTRAÑA ARMADURA, SU APARIENCIA PARECE LA DE UN NINJA, ESE JOVEN ES SLASH Y HA VENIDO EN BUSCA DEL PRIMERO DE LOS ELEGIDOS-SHAORAN LI, DEBES VENIR CONMIGO, EL DESTINO DE TU MUNDO Y EL DE MUCHOS OTROS ESTA EN TUS MANOS-EXPLIAC SLASH AL JOVEN CHINO-BUSCASTE A LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA, NO PUEDO AYUDARTE, ADEMAS YO YA NO PRACTICO LA MAGIA, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ENCONTRARAS A ALGUIEN QUE SI PUEDA AYUDARTE-DICE LI QUIEN DA MEDIA VUELTA Y CONTINUA SU CAMINO-PERO SI NO VIENES CONMIGO EXISTE LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE NO VUELVAS A VER A SAKURA-GRITA SLASH A LI QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA UNOS METROS ADELANTE, ESTE PARA EN SECO Y SIN SIQUIERA VOLTEAR SOLO DICE-¿A dónde IREMOS?-

TIERRA 5, SIBERIA:

UNA FIGURA ROMPE LAS ENORMES CAPAS DE HIELO DE UN LAGO CONGELADO HACIENDO UN HOLLO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA ADENTRARSE A LAS AGUAS CONGELADAS, AL PARECER ES UN JOVEN DE 18 AÑOS, EL ENTRA AL LAGO Y SE EDENTRA AL FONDO DONDE LLACE UN BARCO QUE SE HUNDIO AÑOS ATRÁS EL ENTRA AL BARCO Y SE DIRIJE A UNA HABITACION DONDE EN LLACE EL CUERPO DE UNA BELLA MUJER, LAS AGUAS CONGELADAS LA HAN CONCERVADO IGUAL AL DIA EN QUE MURIO, HACE 11 AÑOS, EL AGUA CONGELADA HABRIA MATADO A CUALQUIERA EXEPTO A EL, HYOGA, EL ANTIGUO CABALLERO DEL CISNE QUIEN COMO CADA AÑO SE DENTRA A LAS AGUAS CONGELADAS PARA VISITAR A SU MADRE QUIEN LLACE EN AQUEL BARCO, DESPUES DE ACARICIAR SU ROSTRO Y DEJAR UNA ROSA ALREDEDOR DE ELLA EL SALE DEL AGUA CONGELADA DONDE ES ESPERADO POR UNA FIGURA DESCONOCIDA PARA EL-HYOGA DE CISNE, DEBES ACOMPAÑARME, TU UNIVERSO PELIGRA AL IGUAL QUE MUCHOS OTROS-DICE LA FIGURA A HYOGA-¿Quién ERES TU?-PREGUNTA EL ANTIGUO CABALLERO DEL CISNE-MI NOMBRE ES SLASH Y MI MAESTRO ME ENVIO A BUSCARTE, DE TI DEPENDE LA SLAVACION DE TU PROPIO UNIVERSO Y MUCHOS OTROS-EXPLICA SLAHS-YA VEO, SI ES ASI CUENTA CONMIGO-DICE HYOGA MIENTRAS SLAHS CONCENTRA SU ENERGIA Y HACE APARECER LA ARMADURA DEL CISNE FRENTE A HYOGA QUIEN DESPUES DE 4 LARGOS AÑOS VUELVE A USAR SU ARMADURA LA CUAL HABIA SIDO DESTRUIDA EN LA BATALLA CONTRA HADES-¡M-MI ARMADURA! ¡¿C-COMO LO HICISTE? DESPUES DE LA BATALLA CONTRA HADES QUEDO COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDA-DICE HYOGA SORPRENDIDO-YA HABRA TIEMPO DE EXPLICARTE HYOGA, POR AHORA DEBEMOS PARTIR, SOLO TOMA MI MANO-DICE SLASH MIENTARS HYOGA TOMA SU MANO Y AMBOS DESAPARECEN

TIERRA Z, LA HAITACION DEL TIEMPO EN EL TEMPLO DE KAMISAMA:

UNA FIGURA SE ENCUENTRA ENTRENADO BAJO CONDICIONES QUE SERIAN MORTALES PARA CUALQUIER OTRO, EXEPTO PARA EL, SU NOMBRE ES VEGETA, PRINCIPE DE LA RAZA SAIYAJIN Y HARA LO QUE SEA PARA SUPERAR A GOKU, SU ETERNO RIVAL-MALDITO SEAS KAKAROTTO JAMAS IMAGINE QUE LOGRARAS CONVERTIRTE EN SUPER SAIYAJIN 3, PERO ESO NO ME IMPORTA, TE SUPERARA ASI SEA LOULTIMOQUE HAGA-DICE VEGETA QUIEN CONTINUA SU ENTRENAMIENTO CUANDO SIENTE UN KI DESCONOCIDO Y SE DETIENE-ERES MUY ATREVIDO AL ENTRARA AQUÍ MUCHACHO-DICE VEGETTA A LA FIGURA DE UN MUCHACHO DE 17 AÑOS-AHORA DAME UNA RAZON PARA QUE NO TE MATE EN ESTE INSTANTE INSECTO-EL JOVEN SE ACERCA A VEGETA Y SE PRESNTA-MI NOMBRES ES SLAHS Y DEBES VENIR CONMIGO, EL DESTINO DEL UNIVERSO DEPENDE DE TI-DICE SLASH-¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA EL DESTINO DEL UNIVERSO YO SOLO QUIERO SUPERAR AL INSECTO DE KAKAROTTO ¡AHORA MUERA BASURA!-GRITA VEGETA QUIEN LE LANZA A SLAHS UNA BOLA DE ENERGIA QUE EL DETIENE CON TAN SOLO UNA MANO-TEMO QUE NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO-DICE SLAHS-¿Cómo HICISTE ESO?-PREGUNTA VEGETA-YA HABRA TIEMPO DE EXPLICARTE, SOLO VEN CONMIGO, SI LO HACES CONSEGUIRAS EL PODER PARA SUPERAR A GOKU-DICE SLASH A VEGETA QUIEN PIENZA SU SITUACION UNOS SEGUNDOS-…..IRE CONTIGO, PERO TE ADVIERTO QUE SI ESTAS MINTIENDO MORIRAS, ESA ES SOLOUNA FRACCION DE MI PODER-DICE VEGETA-BIEN, ES HORA DE PARTIR-DICHO ESTO MABOS DESAPARECEN.

TIERRA X, BASE DE LOS MAVERICK HOUNTERS:

UNA NAVE ATERRIZA EN LA BASE, EL PILOTO ES ZERO QUIEN HA REGRESADO DE UNA MISION, EL BAJA DE LA NAVE Y PIDE A X SU COMPAÑERO QUE LO DEJE SOLO PUES EN ESA MISION PERDIO A UN SER MUY QUERIDO PARA EL-…..IRIS…. ¿PORQUE?-DICE ZERO TRATANDO DE CONTENERS SUS LAGRIMAS PUES EN ESA MISION IRIS, LA UNICA MUJER QUE EL VERDADERAMENTE HA AMADO MURIO EN SUS BRAZOZ POR CULPA DE SIGMA, A QUIEN ZERO HA JURADO DESTRUIR-ASI QUE ZERO NO ERA TAN FRIO COMO PENSABAMOS-DICE UNA FIGURA MISTERIOSA DETRÁS DE ZERO, EL REPLOID NO PIERDE TIEMPO Y DESENVAINA SU SABLE DE LUZ Y AMENAZA AL JOVEN-¿Quién ERES TU Y COMO ENTARSTE A LA BASE?-PREGUNTA ZERO MAENAZANDO AL MUCHACHO-DESCUIDA, NO SOY TU ENEMIGO, MI NOMBRES ES SLASH Y VINE PORQUE NECESITO TU AYUDA-EXPLICA EL JOVEN MIENTARS ZERO APAGA SU SABLE-PUES BUSCASTE AL REPLOID EQUIVOCADO JAMAS VOLVERE A LUCHAR-DICE ZERO QUIEN SE VA DEL LUGAR-¿ACASO ES POR IRIS?-PREGUNMTA SLASH HACIENDO QUE ZERO SE DETENGA Y REGRESE AL LUGAR-¡¿C-COMO SABES DE IRIS?-PREGUNTA ZERO CONFUNDIDO-SE MAS DE TI DE LO QUE TU PODRIAS SABER Y SE QUE IRIS NO HUBIERA QUERIDO QUE CARGARAS CON SU MUERTE EN TU CONCIENCIA, ELLA NO HUBIERA QUERIDO QUE TE RINDIERAS TAN FACIL-DICE SLAHS A ZERO QUIEN RECUERDA QUE LAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS QUE IRIS LE DIJO FUERON "NUNCA TE RINDAS"-ES CIERTO, NO LE FALLARE A IRIS-DICE ZERO-BIEN, ME ALEGRA QUE RECAPAITARAS, AHORA DEBES VENIR CONMIGO, TU UNIVERSO Y OTROS MILES DE ELLOS PELIGRAN Y DEPENDE DE TI SU SALVACION, ACEPTA ESTA MISION Y CONSEGUIRA SRESPUESTAS-DICE SLAHS-¿RESPUESTAS?-PREGUNTA ZERO-TE HEMOS ESTADO OBSERVANDO Y SABESMO QUE DESDE HACE MUCHO TE HAS PREGUNTADO QUIEN ERES, Y DE DONDE VIENES ACEPTA VENIR Y LAS RESPUESYTAS A TU PASADO SERAN REVELADAS-DICE SLAHS-HAGAMOSLO-DICE ZERO.

TIERRA 4, EN ALGUN LUGAR DE SOUTHTOWN:

UNA FIGURA SOLITARIA CAMINA HACIA EL CEMENTERIO, SU NOMBRES ES TERRY BOGARD Y COMO CADA AÑO VA A VISITAR LA TUMBA DE SU PADRE, JEFF BOGARD QUIEN HACE MKAS DE 15 AÑOS FUE ASESINADO ANTE LOS OJOS DE TERRY POR GESE HOWARD-BIEN, AQUÍ ESTOY, COMO LO HAGO CADA AÑO DESDE QUE GESE TE MATO, AHORA HE VENGADO TU MUERTE, GESE ESTA MUERTO PERO A VECES ME PREGUNTO ¿ACASO HICE LO CORRECTO? ¿ACASO EL MATAR A GESE SOLO ME REBAJE A SU NIVEL? QUISIERA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ PAPA, PERO SE QUE DE NADA SIRVE LAMENTARME PUES ESO NO TE DEVOLVERA A LA VIDA-DICE TERRY MIENTRAS UNA FIGURA QUE SALE DE LAS LAPIDAS SE ACERCA A EL-TERRY BOGARD, ERES REQUERIDO PARA SALVAR AL UNIVERSO-DICE LA FIGURA DE SLASH AL JOVEN BOGARD-¿Quién ERES TU?-PREGUNTA TERRY-MI NOMBRE ES SLASH Y COMO YA TE DIJE TE NESESITAMOS PARA SALVAR A ESTE Y MUCHOS OTROS MUNDOS-DICE SLASH-YA VEO-DICE TERRY QUIEN TOMA SU GORRA QUE SE HABIA QUITADO EN SEÑAL DE RESPETO HACIA LA TUMBA DE SU PADRE Y SE LA PONE-HAGAMOSLO-

TIERRA 3, EN ALGUN LUGAR DE JAPON

UN VIAJERO VAGA POR LAS CALLES DE JAPON, PORTA UN TRAJE DE KARATE BLANCO Y UNA CINTA ROJA EN EL PELO, SU NOMBRE ES RYU Y SE ENCUENTRA VIAJANDO PÒR TODO EL MUNDO EN BUSCA DE ENTRENAMIENTO, EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO VE UN LUGAR DONDE HABIA UNA PELEA CALLEJERA Y DECIDE PARTICIPAR-¿Quién SE ATREVE A DESAFIAR A ESTA MAQUINA DE MATAR?-DICE EL ORGANIZADOR DE LA LUCHA-¿ACASO NADIE SE ATREVE? ¿Y QUE TAL SI AUMENTO LA APUESTA A 10000?-RYUSEACERCA AL LUGAR Y DECIDE TOMAR EL RETO-YO LO HARE-DICE RYU-MUY BIEN, SI LOGRAS DERROTRALO EL PREMIO SERA TUYO-DICE EL ORGANIZADOR DE LA LUCHA MIENTRAS RYU ENTRA EN POCISION DE COMBATE-JAJAJAJAJ, TU NUNCA PODRAS VENCERME HOMBRECITO-DICE EL OPONENTE DE RYU QUIEN ES UN HOMBRE DE UN GRAN TAMAÑO PERO A RYU NO LO INTIMIDA-BIEN ¡PELEEN!-DICE EL ORGANIZADOR MIENTARS LA PELEA COMIENZA Y ANTE EL ASOMBRO DE TODOS RYU DERROTA A SU OPONENTE EN TAN SOLO 10 SEGUNDOS-CREO QUE GANE-DICE RYU-GRRRRRR…..BIEN, AQUÍ ESTA TU DINERO AHORA LARGATE-DICE EL ORGANIZADOR MIENTARS RYU RECOJE EL DINERO Y SE ALEJA PERO UN MUCHACHO QUE OBSERVABA LA PELEA LOSIGUE-¿Por qué ME SIGUES?-PREGUNTA RYU- MI NOMBRES ES SLAHS Y SE NECESITA DE TI PARA SALVAR EL MULTIVERSO-DICE EL MUCHACHO-YA VEO, SI ES ASI PUEDES CONTRA CONMIGOPARA LO QUE SEA-DICE RYU-BIEN, EN MARCHA-DICE SLAHS.

TIERRA 2, NERIMA, DOJO DE LA FAMILIA TENDO:

RANMA SAOTOME DE 17 AÑOS SE ENCUENTRA ENTRENANDO EN EL DOJO, APARENTEMENTE NO HAY NADIE EN CASA, RANMA GOLPEA CON FURIA UN COSTAL DE ARENA PUES SABE QUE SU UNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER NORMAL SE HA IDO PUES LOS ESTANQUES DE YUSENKIO HAN SIDO DESTRUIDOS Y CON ELLOS LA UNICA FORMA DE LIBERARSE DE SU MALDICION-ASI QUE DE ESA FORMA DESCARGAS TU IRA-DICE SLAHS QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA RECARGADO EN LA PARED DEL DOJO OBSERVANDO A RANMA-¿Quién RAYOS ERES?-PREGUNTA RANMA AL DESCONOCIDO-MI NOMBRES ES SLASH Y VINE PORQUE SE TE NECESITA PARA SALVAR TU MUNDO Y EL DE MUCHOS OTROS-EXPLICA SLAHS-JAJAJAJA, NI CREAS QUE VAS A ENGAÑARME CON ESO, AHORA SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ-RANMA SALE DEL DOJO PERO SLAHS LE HACE UNA OFERTA QUE NO PUEDE REHUSAR-SI ACEPTAS AYUDARME PUEDO LIBERARTE DE TU MALDICION-DICE SLASH MIENTARS RANMA REGRESA AL DOJO Y TOMA A SLASH DE LA CAMISA Y LO ELEVA-¡¿LO DICES EN SERIO!-PREGUNAT RANMA CON ASOMBRO-ASI ES, BAJAME Y COMENZARA NUESTRO VIAJE-DICE SLASH MIENTARS RANMA LO BAJA-IRE A DONDE SEA CON TAL DE SER LIBRE-

TIERRA D, ODAIBA JAPON:

TAICHI YAGAMI Y YAMATTO ISHIDA ESTUDIANTES DEL TERCER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA SALIAN DE SU ESCUELA RECORDANDO LO QUE VIVIERON HACE 7 AÑOS-HOY ES EL DIA ¿VERDAD?-DICE TAI-ASI ES, HOY SE CUMPLEN 7 AÑOS DESDE QUE VIAJAMOS AL DIGIMUNDO-RESPONDE MATT-¿LO EXTRAÑAS NO ES ASI?-DICE TAI-¿A GABUMON? CLARO QUE LO EXTRAÑO, ERA UN BUEN AMIGO, SOLO ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN-RESPONDE MATT-SI, A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE ESTA HACIENDO AGUMON EN ESTE MOMENTO-DICE TAI MIENTARS QUE LOS 2 CAMINAN A UN CALLEJON DONDE VEN LO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS 2 HUBIERA IMAGINADO VER JAMAS-¡¡¡TAI!-GRITA UNA EXTRAÑA CRIATURA CON APARIENCIA DE DINOSAURI ANARANJADO-¡¡¡AGUMON!-DICE TAI MIENTARS CORRE HACIA SU COMPAÑERO DIGIMON Y MATT HACE LO PROPIO CON GABUMON-¡¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ EN EL MUNDO REAL? CREI QUE LA PUERTA SE HABIA CERRADO-DICE MATT-YO LOS TRAJE-DICE SLASH QUIEN APARECE FRENTE A LOS 2 JOVENES-¿Quién ERES?-PREGUNTA TAI-ME LLAMAN SLASH Y REQUIERO DE USTEDES PUES TANTO EL DIGIMUNDO COMO EL MUNDO REAL CORREN GRAVE PELIGRO-EXPLIAC SLASH-AYUDARIAMOS CON GUSTO PERO NADA PODEMOS HACER. APOKARIMON DESTRUYO LOS EMBLEMAS HACE 7 AÑOS Y NUESTROS DIGIMON NO PUEDEN DIGIEVOLUCIONAR-DICE MATT DECEPCIONADO PERO SLASH ABRE SU MANO Y LES ENTREGA A AMBOS SUS EMBLEMAS-¡¿Cómo LO HICISTE?-PREGUNTA TAI-YA HABRA TIEMPO DE EXPLICASRELOS AHORA DEBEMOS IRNOS-DICE SLAHS-¿CREES QUE AUN FUNCIONEN?-PREGUNTA TAI A SU MAIGO MATT-SOLO HAY UNA FORMA DE SABERLO-DICE MATT-¡AHORA! ¡DIGIEVOLUIONEN!-GRITAN TAI Y MATT MIENTARS AGUMON Y GABUMON EVOLUCIONAN A SU ULTIMA FORMA. WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON-¿Qué ME DICEN?-PREGUNTA SLASH-IREMOS CONTIGO-RESPONDEN TAI Y MATT.

TIERRA S, INSTITUTO JUBAN:

LITA KINO ESTUDIANTE DE PREPARATORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN CLASE DE KIMIKA DONDE SU COMPAÑERA DE LABORATORIO TIENE PROBLEMAS PARA ENTENDER ELPROBLEMA QUE EL PROFESOR ACAB DE EXPLICAR-¡ESTUPIDO PROBLEMA DE QUIMICA! ¡NO LO ENTIENDO¡-GRITA ASUKA, LA COMPAÑERA DE LABORATORIO DE LITA-AVER DEJAME AYUDARTE-LITA EXPLICA A SU COMPAÑERA EL PROBLEMA Y TOMA EL MECHERO Y DEMAS MATERIALES DEL EXPERIMENTO Y LOGRA OBTENER LA REACCION SOLICITADA-GRACIAS LITA, NO SE QUE HARIA SON TI-AGRADECE ASUKA A SU COMPAÑERA MIENTARS EL TIMBRE DE SALIDA SUENA-¿Qué DIRIA ASUKA SI SE ENTERARA DE QUE SU COMPAÑERA DE LABORATORIO LITA KINO ES TAMBIEN UAN DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS?-PIENSA LITA MIENTARS UNA VOZ LA LLAMA-SAILOR JUPITER-LITA RAPIDAMENTE REACCIONA-OH NO, ALGUIEN ME LLAMO POR MI NOMBRE DE SAILOR SCOUT, ¿PERO QUIEN?...Y…¿Por qué NADIE SE MUEVE?-DICE LITA MIENTARS SLASH APARECE DE LA NADA-DESCUIDA, ELLOS ESTAN BIEN, SOLO ESTAN GONGELADOS EN EL TIEMPO PARA PROTEGER TU IDENTIDAD, LOS UNIVERSOS PELIGRAN Y DE TI DEPENDE SU SALVACION-EXPLIAC SLAHS-NO SE PORQUE PERO TE CREO, SOLO DEJAME LLAMAR AL RESTO DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS ELLAS PUEDEN AYUDARNOS-DICE LITA-NO, TE NECESITO A TI LITA KINO, O MEJOR DICHO SAILOR JUPITER-SLASH USA SU PODER Y MILES DE RAYOS ENVUELVEN A LITA KINO QUIEN AHORA ES SAILOR JUPITER-M-MI TRAJE ¿Cómo LO HICISTE?-PREGUNTA LITA CONFUNDIDA-TENDRAS RESPUESTAS, TE LO PROMETO PERO POR AHORA NO HAY TIEMPO ¿VENDRAS CONMIGO?-DICE SLASH MIENTRAS LE EXTIENDE LA MANO A LITA, ELLA LA TOMA Y AMBOS DESAPARECEN.

TIERRA R: JAPON, EDAD MEIJI:

UN JOVEN ESPADACHIN CAMINA POR LAS CALLES OBSCURAS DE JAPON SU NOMBRE ES KENSHIN HIMURA ANTIGUAMENTE FUE EL LLAMADO BATTOSAI PERO AHORA SOLO SE DEDICA A VAGAR SIN UN RUMBO APARENTE CUANDO FRENTE A EL APARECE SLASH QUIEN HA VENIDO PUES SU MAESTRO HA SOLICITADO LA AYUDA DEL BATOOSAI-BATOOSAI EL HITOKIRI, SE NECESITA DE TI, LOS UNIVERSOS PELIGARN-DICE SLASH A KENSHIN-TE EQUIVOCASTE DE PERSONA YO NO SOY EL BATTOSAI-DICE KENSHIN-¿NO ERES KENSHIN HIMURA?-PREGUNTA SLASH-ASI ES PERO YA NO SOY UN HITOKIRI AHORA SOLO SOY UN VAGABUNDO-DICE KENSHIN-ESO NO IMPORTA SE NECESITA DE TI-DICE SLASH-SI ES ASI PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO, SOLO DIME QUIEN ERES-DICE KENSHIN-MI NOMBRE ES SLASH Y DEBEMOS IRNOS LO ANTES POSIBLE, SOLO TOMA MI MANO-DICHO ESTO KEMNSHIN TOMA LA MANO DEL JOVEN Y AMBOS DESAPARECEN

TIERRA 9, EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LO QUE PARECE SER UN DESIERTO:

SLASH SE ENCONTRABA VOLANDO SOBRE LA ZONA (ASI ES TAMBIEN VUELA) EN BUSCA DE OTRO DE LOS ELEGIDOS POR SU MAESTRO-ES EXTRAÑO, SE SUPONE QUE CYBORG 009 DEBERIA ESTAR EN ESTA ZONA PERO NO LOGRO ENCONTRARLO-DECIA SLASH SIN SABER QUE ERA OBSERVADO POR UNA EXTRAÑA SOMBRA, SLASH SE DETIENE UN MOMENTO PARA OBSERVAR LA ZONA Y ES ENTONCES CUANDO LA SOMBRA ATACA-NO LOGRO ENCONTRAR A 009 POR NINGUN LADO Y…..NO, NO TU NO ¡NOOOOOO!-GRITABA SLAHS CUANDO LA SOMBRA ENTRA EN SU CUERPO Y SE APODERA DE EL AHORA EN SUS OJOS SE PODIA VER UNA ENORME OBSCURIDAD PERO RAPIDAMENTE LA SOMBRA QUE AUN ESTABA DENTRO DEL CUERPO DEL JOVEN LO ABANDONA DEJANDO CONFUNDIDO AL MUCHACHO-¿Qué RAYOS FUES ESO? SERA MEJOR QUE ME DE PRISA Y ENCUENTRE A 009-DECIA SLASH QUIEN SE ELEVABA UAN VEZ MAS EN BUSCA DEL CYBORG PERO EN SUS OJOS AUN SE PODIA VER UNA PROFUNDA OBSCURIDAD, TIEMPO DESPUES LOGRA VER A 009 Y TRATA DE DARLE ALCANZE, PARA CUALQUIERA SERIA IMPOSIBLE ALCANZAR A 009 PUES SU VELOCIDAD ES MUY SUPERIOR A LA DE LA LUZ PERO NO PARA SLASH QUIEN RAPIDAMENTE APARECE FRENTE A EL HACIENDO QUE FRENE SUBITAMENTE-JOE SHIMAMURA, CYBORG 009 SE NECESITA DE TI, LOS MUNDOS PELIGARN Y ERES NUESTRA ULTIMA ESPERANZA-DECIA SLASH-NO IRE A NINGUN LADO SI ANTES NO ME DICES QUIEN ERES-DECIA JOE-MI NOMBRES ES SLASH Y DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA COMO YA TE DIJE TU MUNDO Y EL DE MUCHOS OTROS SERA DESTRIDO-EPLICA SLASH-NO CONFIO EN TI DEL TODOPERO SI ES ASI PUEDES CONTAR CON TODOS LOS 00-DECIA JOE-NO ES NESESSARIO JOE, SOLO TU ERES REQUERIDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS AHORA SOLO TOMA MI MANO, MI MAESTRO TE ESPERA-JOE TOMA LA MANO DE SLASH Y AMBOS DESAPARECEN.

TIERRA G, EN UN MUNDO LLAMADO CEFIRO:

UNA CHICA DE 15 AÑOS DE NOMBRE LUCY SE ENCONTRABA UN POCO ALEJADA DE SUS AMIGAS MARINA Y ANAIS CONTEMPLANDO LA VISTA DE AQUEL MUNDO CUANDO ES SORPRENDIDA POR SLASH LO QUE CAUSA QUE LA JOVEN DE UN GRITO PUES FUE TOMADA POR SORPRESA- CALMA, NO SOY TU ENEMIGO. LUCY SHIDOW UNA DE LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS ES NECESARIA TU AYUDA, LA TIERRA AL IGUAL QUE CEFIROENFRENTAN UN GRAN PELIGRO-¿Quién ERES TU?-PREGUNTA LUCY-MI NOMBRE E SLASH Y EL TIEMPO SE ACABA LUCY, DEBES VENIR CONMIGO, SI NO LO HACES TU MUNDO Y MUCHOS OTROS SERA DESTRUIDO-EXPLICABA SLASH MIENTARS MARINA Y ANAIS LLEGABAN A LA ESENA PUES ESCUCHARON A LUCY GRITAR-¡¿LUCY ESTAS BIEN?-PREGUNTABA ANAIS-¡¿Quién ERES TU?¡-PREGUNTA MARINA AMENZADNOA SLASH-NO SOY SU ENEMIGO-DECIA SLASH-¡MIENTES-!DECIA MARINA QUIEN SE PREPARABA A ATACARLO PERO SLASH LA GOLPEA EN EL ESTOMAGO DEJANDOLA INCONCIENTE-¡MARINA!-GRITABA ANAIS-¿Cómo PUEDES NO SER NUESTRO ENEMIGO SI ATACASTE A MARINA?-ANAIS TAMBIEN INTENTABA ATACARLO PERO AL IGUAL QUE CON MARINA SLASH LA NOQUEO-¡MARINA ANAIS! ¡¿Qué LES HAS HECHO?-GRITABA LUCY-ELLAS ME ATACARON, NO ME DEJARON OTRA OPCION, PERO DESCUIDA ELLAS ESTAN BIEN, SOLO ESTAN INCONSIENTES-TRATABA DE EXPLICAR SLASH PERO LUCY SE NEGABA A ESCUCHAR-NO, ¡NO TE CREO!-DECIA LUCY QUIEN SE PREPARABA A TACARLO TAMBIEN PERO UNA VOZ LA DETIENE-¡NO LO HAGAS LUCY!-DECIA LA VOZ-PARIS ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?-PREGUNTABA LUCY AL JOVEN ESPADACHIN-ESCUCHE LA CONMOSION Y DECIDI VENIR Y DEBES CREERME LUCY, EL DICE LA VERDAD-DECIA PARIS-PERO EL ATACO A MARINA Y ANAIS-DECIA LUCY-LO SE, PERO NO LE DEJARON OTRA OPCION, POR FAVOR LUCY ESCUCHAME, DEBES IR CON EL, DICE LA VERDAD YO MISMO ACABO DE VER AL BOSQUE DEL SILENCIO SER CONSUMIDO POR UNA GRAN OBSCURIDAD, ESTA AVANZA LENTAMENTE Y PRONTO TANTO CEFIRO COMO TU MUNDO DEJARAN DE EXISTIR, NO HAY TIEMPO LUCY DEBES IR CON EL-DECIA PARIS-PERO ¿Qué PASARA CON MARINA Y ANAIS?-PREGUNTABA LUCY-YO LAS CUIDARE AHORA DATE PRISA, DEBES IR CON EL FORASTERO-DECIA PARIS-EL MUCHACHO TIENE RAZON LUCY, SI NO NOS APRESURAMOS CEFIRO Y LA TIERRA MORIRAN-SLASH EL EXTENDIA LA MANO A LUCY Y ELLA PENSO UN POCO LA SITUACION-IRE CONTIGO SOLO PROMETEME QUE MARINA Y ANAIS ESTARAN BIEN-DECIA LUCY-TIENES MI PALABRA-RESPONDIO SLASH MIENYTARS AMBOS DESAPARECIAN-BUENA SUERTE LUCY, TODOS CONTAMO CONTIGO-DECIA PARIS QUIEN SE QUEDO A CUIDAR DE MARINA Y ANAIS.

TIERRA I, JAPON PERIODO SENGOKU:

UN MONJE VAGABUNDO SE ENCONTRABA SENTADO JUNTO AL RIO OBSERVANDO COMO ESTE CORRIA Y PENSANDO EN SUS PROPISO PROBLEMAS, SU NOMBRES ES MIROKU-SI ESTO CONTINUA ASI EL KAZAMA EN MI MANO DERECHA TARDE O TEMPRANO ME MATARA, POR ESO DEBO ASEGURARME DE DEJAR MI DESENDENCIA Y……OIGAN-MIROKU SE QUEDA OBSERVANDO A UNA BELLA MUJER Y RAPIDAMENTE3 CORRE HACIA ELLA-HOLA MI NOMBRES ES MIROKU-DECIA MIROKU PRESNTANDOSE-HOLA-DECIA LA JOVEN RESPONDIENDO0 EL SALUDO PERO ANTES DE QUE ELLA PUDIERA DECIR OTREA COSA MIROKU LA INTERRUMPE-¿QUIERES TENER UN HIJO CONMIGO?-PREGUNTO EL MONJE-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-LA CHICA NO PERDIO TIEMPO Y GOLPEO A MIROKU LANZANDOLO A VOLAR-¡TOMARE ESO COMO UN NO!-GRITABA MIROKU QUIEN VOLABA UNOS METROS EN EL AIRE PERO COMO SABEMOS TODO LO QUE SUBE TIENE QUE BAJAR-¡OUCH! ESA CAIDA SI ME DOLIO-SE QUEJABA EL JOVEN MONJE-A ESTE PASO VOY A SER SUCCIONADO PÒR EL KAZAMA ANTES DE PODER DEJAR MI DESENDENCIA EN CIERTA FORMA ENVIDIO A INUYASHA, EL TIENE A KAGOME…..MMMMM…..TALVEZ LE PIDA A SANGO QUE TENGA UN HIJO CONMIGO, O PODRIA PEDIRLE A KAGOME QUE ME LLEVE AL FUTURO, AHÍ HAY ALGO LLAMADO…..MMMMM…. ¿COMO ERA? AH SI, DONADORES DE ESPERMA…..PERO….NO ES LO MISMO…. AUNQUE……ESTAN ESAS…… ¿Cómo SE LLAMAN? AH SI PROSTITUTAS-CONTINUABA PENSANDO MIROKU CUANDO SLASH APARECE-MIROKU, TU UNIVERSO PELIGRA, DEBES VENIR CONMIGO-DECIA SLASH A MIROKU QUIEN SE POVIA DE PIE-OYE, QUE BUEN TRUCO ESE DE APÀRECER DE LA NADA-DECIA MIROKU-ESTO NO ES UN TRUCO MIROKU, ES REAL, DEBES VENIR CONMIGO-DECIA SLASH A UN NO MUY CONVENCIDO MIROKU-MMMMM….NO LO SE…..YA TENIA PLANES PARA ESTA NOCHE-DECIA MIROKU-¿TE REFIERES A ESPIAR EN LAS AGUAS TERMALES A TODA MUJER QUE APAREZCA?-DECIA SLASH-SI, ESO MISMO Y ¡OYE!-GRITABA MIROKU INDIGNADO-VAMOS MIROKU ADMITELO-DECIA SLASH-BIEN, BIEN, ES CIERTO, PERO AHORA DAME UNA RAZON POR LA CUAL DEBA IR CONTIGO TU NINJA EXTRAÑO-DECIA MIROKU-PORQUE SI VIENES ES CASI SEGURO QUE HABRA VARIAS CHICAS LINDAS Y……¿MIROKU?-DECIA SLASH VOLTEANDO A VER A MIROKU QUIEN YA TENIA HECHAS SUS MALETAS-¡¿Qué ESPERAMOS? ¡EN MARCHA!-DECIA MIROKU-DIOS ¿Por qué MI MAESTRO PESNO QUE SERIA BUENA IDEA TRAER A ESTE PERVERTIDO? PERO BUENO, PODRIA SER PEOR, PUDO HABER VENIDO HAPOSSAI DE TIERRA 2 O ROSHI DE TIERRA Z-DECIA SLAHS MIENTRAS EL Y MIROKU DESAPARECIAN

TIERRA 6, EN ALGUN LUGAR DE JAPON:

YHO ASAKURA SE ENCONTRABA ENTRENANDO JUNTO CON AMIDAMARU, SU ESPIRITU ACOMPAÑANTE PUES EL TORNEO PARA DETERMINAR AL SHAMAN KING SE ACERCABA PERO ADEMAS DE ESO TENIA SUS PROPIA SPREOCUPACIONES CON RESPECTO A SU "HERMANO"-MMMM…. ¿Por qué HAO QUERRIA HACER UN MUNDO SOLOPARA SHAMANES? NO LO ENTIENDO AMIDAMARU-DECIA YHO-YO TAMPOCO LO ENTIENDO LA VISION DE LOS SHAMANES ES QUE TANTO HUMANOS COMO ESPIRITUS PUEDAN VIVIR EN PAZ-DECIA AMIDAMARU, ELESPIRITU DE UN ANTIGUO SAMURAI-BUENO, NO IMPORTA EN CUANTO ME CONVIERTA EN EL SHAMAN KING PODRE OLVIDARME DE TODO ESO Y TENDRE LO QUE SIEMPRE HE SOÑADO, UNA VIDA SIN PREOCUPACIONES NI OBLIGACIONES, PODRE SETAR ACOSTADO TODO EL DIA SI QUIERO-DECIA YHO-VAYA QUE ERES UN FLOJO DE PRIMERA-LE REPROCHABA ANA, SU PROMETIDA-¿Qué PUEDO DECIR? ASI SOY YO-DECIA YHO QUIEN ENTRABA A LA CASA Y SE SORPRENDIA DE LO QUE VEIA-¿COMIDA EN LA MESA? PERO CREI QUE ODIABAS COCINAR-DECIA YHO-¿Quién DICE QUE YO LO HICE?-DECIA ANA MIENTARS YHO VEIA A LEN, HORO-HORO, Y EL RESTO DE SUS AMIGOS TRABAJAR COMO ESCLAVOS EN LA COCINA-JAJAJAJA, SABIA QUE ERA DEMASIADO BUENO PARA SER VERDAD-SE REIA YHO CUANDO ESCUCHABA UNA VOZ QUE LO LLAMABA-YHO ASAKURA-YHO RAPIDAMENTE SALIO PARA VER DE DONDE PROVENIA LA VOZ-YHO ASAKURA-YHO CONTINUABA SIGUIENDO AQUELLA VOZ HASTA QUE LO LLEVA AL CEMENTERIO DONDE CONOCIO A AMIDAMARU-¿Quién ERES? ¿ACASO ERES UNO DE LOSSIRVIENTES DE HAO?-PREGUNTABA YHO MIENTARS LA VOZ ALFIN SE REVELABA-MI NOMBRES ES SLAHS Y SE NESEITA DE TI Y DE TU ESPIRITU ACOMPAÑANTE-EXPLICABA SLASH-¿PARA QUE PODRIAS NESESITARME?-PREGUNTABA YHO-LOS UNIVERSOS PELIGRAN UNO A UNO MILES DE MUNDOS Y HAN DESAPARECIDO, DEBES VENIR CONMIGO SOLO ASI EVITARAS LA DESTRUCCION DE TU PROPIO MUNDO-EXPLICABA SLASH MIENTRAS YHO LOPENSABA UN POCO-BUENO, DADO QUE HOY NO HAY NADA BUENO EN LA TELE CREO QUE NO ME MOLESTARIA SALVAR AL MUNDO ¿Qué TENGO QUE HACER?-DECIA YHO-SE TE EXPLICARA A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO AHORA TOMA MI MANO-DICHO ESTO YHO TOMA LA MANO DE SLASH Y LOS 2 DESAPARECEN.

TIERRA 1, NUESTRO MUNDO:

UN JOVEN OTAKU SE ENCONTRABA EN SU CUARTO LEYENDO SU COLECCIÓN DE MANGAS, SU CUARTO ESTABA LLENO DE POTERS Y DEMAS COSAS DE SUS SERIES FAVORITAS HABIA LEIDOA CASI TODOS LOS MANGAS Y HAIA VISTO CASI TODOS LOS ANIMES EXISTENTES, SU NOMBRE ES KYOSUKE MIYAMOTO Y SABE TODO LO RELACIONADO CON EL ANIME PERO LO QUE EL NO SABIA ERA QUE EL DIA DE HOY SE VERIA ENVUELTO EN LAMAYOR AVENTURA DE SU VIDA, ALGO QUE SOLO HABIA IMAGINADO EN SUS SUEÑOS Y EN LOS MULTIPLES FICS QUE ESCRIBIA, EL CONTINUABA SUMIDO EN SU LECTURA CUANDO DE PRONTO SLASH APARECE FRENTE A EL-KYOSUKE, DEBES VENIR CONMIGO-LE DECIA SLASH-¿DE DONDE DIABLOS SALISTE? YA NO VUELVO A QUEDARME DORMIDIO VIENDO ANIME-ME LLAMAN SLASH Y MI AMO HA SOLICITADO TU PRESNCIA PUES TU MUNDO Y DE LOS QUE TU LLAMAS "ANIMES" CORREN UN GRAVE PELIGRO, LOS HEROES DE VRAIAS TIERARS HAN SIDO CONVOCADOS AHORA SOLO FALTAS TU-EXPLICABA SLASH-¿ME QUIERES DECIR QUE EXISTEN OTRAS DIMENCIONES EN LAS QUE VIVEN LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS MANGAS Y ANIMES Y QUE ESTAS ENFRENTAN UN GRAVE PELIGRO Y DE MI Y DEL RESTO DE LOS HEROES DEPENDE SU SALVACION? WOW, ESTO ES INCREIBLE-DECIA KYO-YA NO HAY TIEMPO KYOSUKE DEBEMOS IRNOS-PERO, SI LO QUE DICES ES CIERTO ¿Cómo PODRIA AYUDAR YO? YO NO TENGO PODERES SOBREHUMANOS COMO GOKU, NO TEMGO UN ESPIRITU ACOMPAÑANTE COMO YHO Y MUCHO MENOS SE LUCHAR COMO RANMA O RYU ¿DE QUE PODRIA SERVIRLES? SEAMOS REALISTAS YO SOLO LES ESTORBARIA-DECIA KYO ALGO DECEPCIONADO-ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE KYO, DEBES VENIR PUESTO QUE MI MAESTRO TE NESEITA A TI MAS QUE A LOS DEMAS, TU TIENES EL PAPEL MAS IMPORTANTE-DECIA SLASH A UN MUY CONFUNDIDO KYO, EL PENSO UNOS SEGUNDOS LA SITUACION Y ACCEDIO-SI ES CIERTO LO QUE DICES NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ MIENTARS MI PROPIO MUNDO PELIGRA, IRE A DONDE ME DIGAS-DECIA KYO-MUY BIEN KYOSUKE SOLO TOMA MI MANO-SLASH LE ESTENDIA LA MANO A KYO Y EL LA TOMA-Y UNA COSA, LLAMAME KYO PORFAVOR, ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN KYOSUKE-DECIA KYO-MUY BIEN, COMO PREFIERAS KYO-DICHO ESTO LOS 2 DESAPARECEN PERO NO SABEN QUE ALGUIEN OBSERVO LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE TODOS LOS DUPLICADOS DE SLASH

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO DE ANTIMATERIA:

-YA VEO, ASI QUE MI "HERMANO" HA COMENZADO A LLAMAR A SUS HEROES PARA DERROTARME PERO NO LO LOGRARA NO AHORA QUE TENGO EL CONTROL DE SU ALUMNO, PRONTO TODAS LAS TIERRAS ME PERTENECERAN A MI JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJJA ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

………..CONTINUARA

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEREOS UNA VEZ MAS LES TRAIGO OTRO DE MIS FICS DONDE ESTA VEZ DEJARE LA COMEDIOA DE LADO Y TARTARE DE HACER UNA HISTORIA UN POCO MAS SERIA PUES LOS HEROES DE VARIAS TIERRAS HAN SIDO CONVOCADOS POR UN SER MISTERISOS PARA EVITAR LA DESTRUCCION DE TODO ¿PODRAN LOGRARLO? ¿Quién AMENZA CON DESTRUIRLO TODO? ESTAS SON SOLO UNAS CUANTA SDE LAS MILES DE PREGUNTAS QUE SURGIRAN DE ESTA HISTORIA, BASADA EN UNO DE LOS SUCESOS QUE CAMBIO PARA SIEMPRE LA HISTORIA DEL COMIC, ME REFIERO A LA MEGASERIE DE 12 CAPITULO "CRISIS ON THE INFINITE EARTHS" O LO QUE ES LO MISMO "CRISIS EN LAS TIERRAS INFINITAS" ASI PUES PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAYAN TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE LEER DICHO COMIC TENDRAN UNA IDEA DE CÓMO SE DESARROLLARA LA HISTORIA PERO PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO LEYERON UNA DE LAS CATASTROFES MAS GRANDES EN LA HISTORIA DE DC COMICS LES PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE ESTE MEGACROSSOVER LOS MATENDRA PEGADOS A SUS PC PUES LA EMOCION, EL SUSPENSO, LA ACCION, LA TRAGEDIA Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS MAS LOS MANTENDRAN AL FILO DE SU ASIENTO Y BUENO ADEMAS DEL COMIC "CRISIS ON THE INFINITE EARTHS" OTRA DE MIS INSPIRACIONES FUE UNO DE LOS CROSSOVERS QUE MARCO MI ENTRADA AL MUNDO DE LOS FICS ME REFIERO A "ANIME VS. COMICS" SIN DUDA ALGUNA UNO DE LOS MEJORES FICS QUE HE LEIDO, CORTESIA DE SLIVER, SE QUE ESTE FIC JAMAS SERA TAN BUENO COMO "ANIME VS. COMIC" PERO SE QUE LES GUSTARA, DICHO ESTO ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE CRISIS

ATTE: SPIDER-BOY


End file.
